Elhalla
by SereneFaith
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru live happily as siblings until, a terrible separation, a series of unfortunate events, and forbidden love. Where will fate turn next? TWINCEST galore....Please review.
1. Chapter 0

__

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Warning: This story will include twincest, if you do not want to read about this, I suggest you find another story to read.

This is my first story, here goes nothing. ----

_

* * *

_

_Elhalla- _Fate Turns

Chapter 0

"Hey sweetie," says a woman as she approaches her son wondering how to break the news to him. After all, if you looked at the situation they had gotten themselves into, it was all _her_ fault. Why should her twin boys have to suffer for her decisions?

"Hi Mommy, look at what I made for Hikaru, "says the boy full of happiness and innocence holding up the picture of a meadow (that's what he says it is anyways) that he drew himself.

"That's nice sweetie. But we're going on a vacation tonight. You won't be able to see Hikaru or Daddy, because they're planning their own little vacation," she says still thinking if her decision was the best for all of them. _Oh well, I can't change anything now. Here goes nothing, _she thought_. _"We're going to Haiti."

"Why aren't Daddy and Hikaru coming with us?" says the boy eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, Daddy thought that it would be a good thing for them to start bonding."

"Well I don't wanna go anywhere without HIkaru."

"Kaoru, you have no choice", says his mother using her best disciplinarian voice.

"No! I don't wanna go! I'm not gonna leave Hikaru!!" Kaoru shouts going into full tantrum mode tears and pouts included. "I don't wanna go! Mommy don't make me leave Hikaru!"

* * *

This is my first story ya'll, please review and tell me what you think. I promise you that there will be lots more to come.

----

Ash.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

This is not a story for those who are impartial to twincest or guy on guy action.

* * *

Elhalla

_Fate Turns_

Chapter 1

_Three years later………_

"C'mon, Kaoru," called out Sierra to her son, "You're going to be late."

"Mom? What are you doing here? Don't you always have to work?" asks a puzzled Kaoru dressed in a navy blue and black school uniform through a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't chew with your mouth full, and as to why I am here...well let's just say that I wanted to drop you off at school," replies Sierra. "Now hurry up before you're late."

_Yeah right, Mom. You probably just want to use me again. So who am I going to meet on this trip to school? _thought Kaoru finishing his breakfast.

"I don't want to go to school," mumbles Kaoru, adding under his breath, "I don't want to meet any more old people either."

"Well that's just too bad. I am taking you to school and--"

"And that's final", finishes Kaoru a little upset that he has to go to school and meet, in his words, old people. Normally when he didn't want to go to school he would just stay home. The housekeeper never said anything to him, so why should his mother who he rarely saw anyway? The next morning if he felt bad enough for missing school the previous day he would go an there would always be an absentee note on the hallway table in the morning anyway, so why did he have to go to school again? Oh that's right Mommy dearest wanted to use as always he would have to go because she said so.

_I don't like my teacher. I was actually proud that I finally started the second grade. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have ever started missing class anyway. I actually like school, it's really fun and easy. _A seven year old who does not like his teacher and loves school, it was a very odd combination indeed. Especially when one realizes that a choild's thought patterns could be this way. _Maybe if I tell her I don't like my teacher she won't make me go. _Think again buddy.

"Mom, can't I just stay home? I don't like my teacher," says Kaoru in earnest already planning the inner workings of his case.

"I said that you would go to school, Kaoru."

"But I have a really good reason for not going Mom. Don't you wanna hear it?" Kaoru attempts a second time.

"No means no."

"I really really really don't like my teacher. He's awful!"

"He can't be that bad. I'm sure you're just exaggerating." says Sierra starting to get to her wits end.

"I'm not! Mr. Jacques makes me play games with him." cries Kaoru upset that he was accused of exaggeration.

"It's good that he plays games with you, honey. You like games and most second grade teachers wouldn't bother playing games with their students. Besides, I'm sure you have tons of fun. If that's not a reason to like him more, I don't know what is," Sierra calmly states trying that count to ten method she's heard so many mothers talk about.

"But I don't like _those _games," says Kaoru on the verge of tears desperately trying to make his mother understand. 5..6..7.. aww screw it.

"You attend Quisqueya Christian School, it costs too much money for you to even think about not going to school because you don't like the teacher. Learn to like him, as a matter fact love him. Either way you are going to school, young man."

A bewildered Kaoru watches as his mother storms off to the car. The tears flow freely from his light brown eyes. Not a sound is uttered as he moves towards his mother's silver and black Mercedes.

* * *

Weighing whether or not he should tell his mother exactly what those games were, he reached for the door handle. It's true that Mr. Jacques played games with him, but they wern't the kind of games that seven year olds should play. Kaoru didn't even want to play this Game. That's exactly what Mr. Jacques called the small components of the game that he made up to become The Game. And they only played it when no one else was present.

It really creeped Kaoru out. It wasn't even the fact that his teacher was thirty years old, or that he had warts and boils. And that's enough to creep anybody out.

No, this teacher's appearance had nothing to do with it. What really creeped him out was that the Game was pleasurable. But he didn't even like it! It was wrong. Even his Mommy had told him what was private stayed private.

* * *

Firmly deciding that he would tell his mother exactly what the Game was, he stepped into the car, buckled his seat belt, and settled in to read a book. It was just a coincidence that reading the book was last night's homework. Besides, he needed to do something to keep him occupied. He knew how much his mother hated getting distracted while driving. The fact that she was already mad at him would just make things worse.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please review and tell me what you think this is my first story, so it's probably pretty terrible.

Thanks for reading.

----


End file.
